


Party！

by Woliena



Category: JoJo 的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woliena/pseuds/Woliena
Summary: *茸屌*触手*带孝子组调教爸爸们的系列产物之二“爸爸，生日快乐。这是给你的礼物。”





	Party！

等一家人都到齐之后，他们才一起去的地下室。  
时针滑到八点、街上的路灯已经亮了，家中通往地下室的通道散发着寒气。为了不弄坏家具，他们不得不把今年的生日party放到这个不常使用的大型调教场来。一般只有惩罚时间才会使用这里…但这次是为了奖励。乔鲁诺·乔巴纳捧着今日新鲜定制的奶油蛋糕，上面用增稠血液歪歪扭扭地写了父亲生日快乐之类的字样。他有点担心等会儿插不下蜡烛——字写得实在有些满了——  
“没事。”徐伦冲他晃了晃手里的彩色蜡烛，“我买的是细支的。”  
“那太好了。”金发的男孩轻轻叹了口气，“也不知道他等会儿愿不愿意吹。”  
“他会的，乔鲁诺。他现在很听你的话，不是吗？”徐伦爽朗地笑了笑，轻轻用丝线扯了一下跟在身后的男人，“他们都很乖啦。”  
被女儿牵着走向地下室的承太郎一言不发。他克制着颤抖，一步一步迈下石阶。他不喜欢这个地方。尽管比Dio受惩罚的次数少上一些，但在这里发生的鞭打、束缚以及各种各样的刑罚还是让他心生恐惧。  
也不知道乔鲁诺那小子给Dio送了什么。承太郎谛听着隐隐传来的啜泣声，踏住了最后一级台阶。

 

“爸爸？我来了，给您带了蛋糕。”

Dio侧头看向自己的儿子。

这不太容易，因为有根粗壮的触手正缠在他脖子上，强迫他和另一根触手接吻。他说不出话，连小声的呜咽都被触手的抽插打断了。漂亮的吸血鬼浑身上下都是那些黏糊糊的、带着吸盘的触手，两颗嫩红的乳头被吸得发肿，湿漉漉地翘在饱满的胸肌上；下半身完全陷入了柔软的肉堆中，没法挣开、更不可能逃跑。他可怜的后穴被侵入了两根还是三根触手，褶皱几乎被撑得平滑；现在触手们正交缠着，把那个深红色的穴口插得噗嗤作响。

太深了…

他颤抖着又射了一次，精液被缠在腿上的触手迅速抹走了。负责阴茎的那一根细触手再次箍紧了冠状沟，用尖端塞住了刚射出过精液的小小孔洞——它在贴心地防止他射精太过频繁。尿道被侵入的快感让Dio又哭了出来，眼泪和口水止不住地从漂亮的脸蛋上流下来。触手在他体内插得太深了，顶端几乎触到了内脏。由于上下两张嘴都被狠插着、喉咙也被紧紧勒住，他现在说不出话，只能瞪大已经失焦的红宝石色眼睛，尽力捕捉那团金色的光晕。

停下、乔鲁诺…快停下…！

“您能喜欢我的礼物真是太好了。”乔鲁诺在桌上放下蛋糕，对父亲优雅地微微一笑，“今天玩得开心吗？”

“呜…嗯…啊啊……！”

“看起来您和它相处得不错。不用自己动的感觉很棒吧，父亲？”男孩开始往蛋糕上插蜡烛，“…说起来，我们很久没一起庆祝生日了。”

“是啊乔鲁诺。”徐伦拍了拍他的肩膀，“上一次还是我爸爸生日那回…”

“所以这一次要好好庆祝呢。”他们相视一笑，默契地插好了蜡烛并且一根根点上。只有一盏冷光灯的地下室里亮起暖黄色的点点烛火，映亮了年轻人快乐的面颊和触手堆里狼狈不堪的父亲。乔鲁诺把蛋糕捧到Dio面前，请他吹灭蜡烛。  
吸血鬼满含眼泪望着自己的儿子，现在他既没法吐掉嘴里的触手，也没法用撑得酸软的颌肌咬断它——直到乔鲁诺向他伸出手，用拇指摩挲着他红肿的嘴唇，那根触手才从他的口腔里退了出去，带出一些晶莹的黏丝。

它感知到创造自己的力量靠近了，并且本能地避开了。

Dio大口大口地喘着气。他原本苍白美艳的脸一片潮红，黏液、或许还有他的泪水和口水，不断沿着下颌和脖颈滑落。他像一只刚出生的、裹着血衣的大型幼崽那样柔软无力地瘫在触手之间，属于父亲的威严片片破碎垮塌，那个听起来神圣的名义对他来说不重要，但权力…

乔鲁诺怜悯他。因此他捏起一小块蛋糕，送到了父亲的嘴边。  
他打算亲自喂他。

Dio气昏了头。他拿那对暴怒的红眼珠盯着他，像是要用目光把自己的儿子生吞活剥；他张嘴露出森然的牙齿，一口咬住乔鲁诺递来的蛋糕。

金发的吸血鬼叼着蛋糕，倨傲地又瞪了儿子一眼，然后狠狠甩头丢了出去。

蛋糕在地上摔得稀烂。

男孩眼里的温度在一瞬间遽降，很快又恢复了温和。他眨了眨青蓝色的眼睛，在父亲耳边柔声说道，  
“爸爸，我给你最后一次机会。”

他向父亲伸出沾着奶油的手指，“舔干净。”

Dio颤颤地注视着男孩平静的眼神。  
他后知后觉地意识到自己犯了多么严重的错误——他的身体迅速回忆起了那些没日没夜的可怕调教、在收紧了肌肉的同时，也变得更湿、更热。

对峙的局面没有维持太久。

…他最终低下金色的脑袋，含住了乔鲁诺的手指。


End file.
